


Not So Stealthy (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hello, could you do a 12 x reader where he’s snooping around in her life like showing up to her job and seeing what she’s doing, all because she was laughing with a coworker one time when the doctor was about to pick her up and she was being secretive. Turns out she was asking the guy for gift ideas and he suggested a mini telephone box, considering the irony the reader laughs. But she gets 12 a mini tardis with pictures from their adventures”





	Not So Stealthy (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yep. So this is a thing that happened.

You were at work when you _first_ noticed him snooping about.

 

It was a typical Monday for the holiday season and you had been talking to your coworker/friend, Jamie, about how you wanted to get something special for a certain time-traveling friend of yours.

“Just get him a little telephone box, like the one he uses,” Jamie suggested as he helped you set up a shirt display.

“Oh my God, that’s  _genius_!” you laughed and gave him a hug.

 

That’s when you had noticed a well-dressed gentleman with floofy hair, not too discreetly, very quickly, walking away from your section.

“Speak of the devil,” you nudged Jamie.

“Is that him?” Jamie tried to get a good look as he disappeared into the shopping crowds. “Was that  _white_ hair? Just how old is this guy?”

“2,000 years or so, I can’t keep track anymore.”

“Right,” Jamie rolled his eyes and went back to work.

 

.

.

.

 

You saw him again on your way home from the craft store three days later.                                                                                                                                          

It was dark and late but you could never mistake the sound of footsteps trying to keep step right behind you. It was hard to make out because they were so in sync with your steps but every third step or so they’d slip up and you could hear them behind you. You would turn around to look… and there’d be no one. That’s how you knew it was him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked after you’d turned around for the 5th time. He’d volunteered to help you put your Christmas present together so he had gone with you.

“It’s, uh, nothing.”

“You sure?” he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” You shook your head, smiled and chose to let him think that he was actually unnoticeable back there.

You  _knew_ that it was The Doctor.

No one else was clingy enough or stupid enough to follow you home from the craft store. Especially not while using an invisibility watch.

 

.

.

.

 

“Doctor?” you leaned against the console and took a long look at the alien man opposite of you.

The Doctor, Time Lord, the oncoming storm and your best friend in the universe didn’t look up from the monitor in front of him as you called out to him. You stared at him more intensely as if to try and win his gaze that way; in your mind, you were running your hands through his hair, tugging at the collar of his button up shirt and stealing his jacket. You could never admit it to him or literally anyone except Jamie but you had a huge crush the time traveler. He’d shown you so much of the universe but despite it all, you fell in love with him instead of the stars you’d been drawn to.

That was actually how you met him, you’d been out studying the stars when he stumbled into your backyard and into your life.

 

“Doctor, Doctor,  _Doctor_ ,” you said his name again to get his attention.

“What is it?” he said, still not looking up.

“Do you have any idea what day it is?”

“Tuesday?”

“Well,” you blinked, “I mean, you’re not wrong but no.”

 

“Fine,” he sighed and finally turned toward you, “what day is it then?”

“It’s Christmas you daft old man!” you laughed and grabbed his arm excitedly.

“Oh, it is?”

“Yes!”

“I suppose you want to go home then?” he sounded upset. “I’m sure  _Jamie_ is waiting for you.”

 

“ _Jamie?_ ” you made a face. “Why would he be waiting for me?”

“Oh, I’m not as stupid as you think I am when it comes to these things.”

“Doctor, seriously,  _what_ are you saying?”

“The boy, the one you work with, you two are dating aren’t you?”

“Oh  _God_ no!” you jumped back, almost revolted by the idea. “ _Jamie_? No  _bloody_ way. First of all, Jamie is  _not_ my type and second of all, Jamie is spending Christmas with his  _boyfriend_.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_ indeed.”

 

The Doctor sheepishly rocked on his feet and began to tug at his shirt sleeves.

“I’m sorry…I, I spied on you a bit and just  _thought_ -”

“A  _bit_? I caught you at least 4 times,” you crossed your arms.

“Okay, a  _bit_ more than a bit,” he admitted. 

“Mhmm,” a smile ghosted your lips, “it was actually kind of cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yep, you’re adorable when you’re worried about me.”

“I wasn’t, um, I wasn’t worried so much as I was just…  _checking_ up on you.”

“Cause you were worried.”

“Well, it started out that I wanted to nab you to swing through the Medusa Cascade but then I saw you with Janus-”

“ _Jamie_.”

“-whatever, and I just wanted to make sure you were… happy.”

 

“Oh Doctor,” you smiled wide and threw your arms around him. You could feel him physically stiffen and his arms go up instinctively. “I’m happiest when you’re around.”

“Uh, (Y/n), I still don’t do hugging…”

“Oh, yes you do,” you snapped.

“… Alright…” he sighed and wrapped his arms back around you. You enjoyed the feeling of him holding you, it was the safest you had felt in a long time. You could hear both of his hearts beating through his chest.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” You popped up and looked at his face. “I nearly forgot!”

“Forgot what?”

“Come here,” you grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Thankfully the TARDIS was still parked in your living room, it would have been a bit awkward if The Doctor had already flown you off somewhere.

You sat The Doctor down on your couch and grabbed the only present under your mini Christmas tree.

 

“Happy Christmas Doctor.”

“… I haven’t got you anything,” he looked at you with his sad, old eyes.

“You’ve already given me everything I could ever want,” you smiled gently. “This was the least I could do to show you how much you’ve given me.”

He looked suspiciously at you for just a moment before turning to the box now on his lap. It was wrapped in silver paper, which he quickly tore away. Inside was a miniature TARDIS that you had worked on with Jamie.

“(Y/n)-”

“Open it.”

 

He carefully opened the little doors to reveal a collection of photos hung up inside.

There were pictures of you and The Doctor on different planets and different times, pictures of friends you’d both made but mostly there were pictures that you had secretly taken when The Doctor wasn’t looking. Pictures of him smiling, really truly smiling. Pictures of him dancing when he thought you were gone. Him playing his guitar. But your favorite picture was one of both of you in the snow on Earth in 1881, you’d placed that one in the middle.

“I wanted you to see what  _I_ see,” you leaned into his side. “You’ve shown me so much, I think this sort of pales in comparison but that’s alright.”

“It’s wonderful,” he said quietly. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome Doctor,” you pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Now, where are we going?”

“Hold on-”

“Cause I was hoping for a planet with some snow, you know, to get into the Christmas spirit!”

“But you  _just_ -!”

“Come along Doctor,” you said cheekily from the TARDIS doors, “we’ve got a Universe to explore and I’ve got more pictures to take.”

“Did you kiss me?”

“Well, aren’t you the perceptive one today?”

“(Y/n)-”

“Don’t worry, I love you too,” you winked and slipped inside.


End file.
